1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a rendering method and/or apparatus, and more particularly, to a rendering method and/or apparatus for a plurality of users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many currently commercialized three-dimensional (3D) display devices provide depth perception by displaying different images on both eyes of a user. In this case, while binocular disparity information is transferred to the user, a monocular depth recognition factor, for example, a focal adjustment and a motion parallax, is not transferred to the user. Thus, a 3D image may be unnaturally displayed which may cause eyestrain.
3D display technologies for displaying the spatio-angular distribution of rays, that is, a light field are utilized to display an eyestrain-free and natural 3D image. Here, the light field refers to the distribution of rays based on positions or directions of rays output from an object. When optically displaying the light field on a surface, a user positioned behind the surface experiences the ray distribution as if an actual object is present and views a natural 3D image of the object.